The invention relates generally to a system and method of securing a wellhead connector to casing of a wellhead assembly that has been damaged by a storm or other similarly destructive event. In particular, the invention relates to a system and method of installing a wellhead connector to the casing of a well having casing and production tubing, which extends from the sea floor to a surface wellhead.
Surface wellheads are a common feature of oil production. A production tree is attached to the wellhead to control the flow of oil and/or gas produced by the well. The oil and/or gas from the well passes through production tubing to a production tree. The production tree, in turn, may be coupled to a platform that couples the oil and gas to a pipeline for transfer to a processing facility.
A violent storm, such as a hurricane, can damage wells located on land, as well as offshore. For example, a storm can damage an offshore platform, the production tubing, and/or the production tree of a well by pulling the production tubing from its platform. Furthermore, tidal forces from a storm can blow over a production tree, damaging both the production tree and the production tubing.
Previous efforts at securing wells damaged by storms have been time-consuming and ineffective. These efforts have included installing devices using numerous loose bolts. However, installing these loose bolts is time-consuming and the bolts may be lost or misplaced, adding to the installation time. This is even more problematic for subsea well heads.
Therefore, a more efficient technique is desired for securing a well damaged by a storm or any other catastrophic event. In particular, a technique is desired that would enable a well to be secured quickly and securely.